Life With Dasey
by Wildest Child
Summary: Random Oneshots
1. Tattoo

1. Tattoo

"Der-ek" Because that's how it always starts. But this time she wasn't calling to him in anger after one of his pranks. Rather she was on his bed in his frat house laying there in the new lingerie she got for his viewing pleasure. Casey had been away from Queens that week. She was pursuing a job as a journalist and one of her documentary ideas interested a news channel in New York. It was her first day back and she wanted to surprise Derek.

"Coming!" Derek called from downstairs where he had been relaxing and enjoying a babe raider tournament. He knew it was Casey and any other girl wouldn't be worth getting off the couch and withdrawing from the tournament. But once again this was Casey. Casey wasn't just another girl, Casey was his girl. He had been missing her for the week she went to the states and he couldn't wait to see her.

His hand grasped the knob and he entered the room not knowing what to expect from Casey. He thought she might be writing and in need of a mocha or possibly ice cream.

"So what do yah think?" Casey moved from lying on the bed to face him on all fours.

"That," He pointed to the hot pink lace bra and thong outfit "should be illegal." With that Derek grabbed Casey's face and delicately placed a kiss on her nose. "But I think you look adorable." As usual he had to piss her off they weren't a normal couple. But before she could absorb what he said, Derek pulled her off the bed and held Casey to himself. "I missed you."

"I think I'm going to show your frat buddies my adorable outfit." She pushed Derek's shirtless form away from her.

"Go ahead but I'm not chasing after you."

"Fine I'm still going down there." Casey was already at the door.

"Casey," He whined.

"No. Too bad I'm going back to my dorm." Casey opened the door without bothering to put anything on. She knew Derek would be close behind, ready to pounce. She ran to the front door and the whole house stopped and starred. I mean it was a house full of guys of the partying kind and some girl runs downstairs in a bra and thong. Plus Casey was gorgeous. They knew who Casey was; she visited often and nearly lived there. But because they knew Casey was Derek's everything, no one was stupid enough to say anything to her if they valued their manhood.

Casey was opening the door when Derek slammed her into it, closing the door. "I'm sorry. Now can we skip this shit because I missed you?" But of course it was Derek he had to piss her off. "And I know you missed me because let's face it I'm sexy." Derek winked at her.

"Humph. Sexy as cow shit." The house was used to their less than couple like behavior but it was still fun to watch.

"Hey I can get any girl I want."

"So can I. In fact I had a lovely musician ask me out in New York. OH! He did wonders with his hands!"

"I'm sure he cried himself to sleep after seeing your face in the morning."

"You don't seem to be so turned off my face considering all the pictures of my you keep in your locker."

"I don't look at your face honey. I'm too busy being turned off by your body."

"I didn't know jacking off was the international symbol of being turned off."

"I wasn't the one calling at three in the morning for phone sex."

"Yah, because you were too busy skypeing me and asking to see me naked."

"Well you do have one amazing body."

"Is Derek Venturi complimenting me?"

"No I'm apologizing." He rested his head on her shoulder. "Do you forgive me."He whispered.

"I'm going to have to think this one over."

Derek's hands moved from her hips to her face."I LOVE you. What more do you want me to do." The whole house was still watching.

"You are such an ass. I don't know why I even came here! I should be at work making money so I can eat! But no I have the fabulous idea to come here and surprise YOU!"

"How many times can I say I'm sorry?" Derek kissed her on the nose. "Ador-"

"Don't say it." Casey whispered.

"WHIPPED!" Someone from the couch called out.

Derek didn't like it one bit. Not because he was a jerk who didn't want to be committed. But because this douche would dare talk locker room smack in front of Casey. "Sorry guys. Gotta excuse myself, I have a very sexy girl I need to ravage." With that he threw Casey over his shoulder and walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

Casey started a laughing and giggling fit. "What's so funny?" Casey calmed down to answer Derek.

"You're going to ravage me," Casey pushed him against the door making a loud banging noise. "Or am I going to ravage you?" Casey pushed him against the door again inflicting the same loud banging noise.

"Questions, questions."

Casey pulled Derek off the door and pushed him onto the bed. "I thought so Derbear." She climbed towards him from the foot of the bed on all fours. When she reached his belt she undid the belt and pulled his jeans off his body leaving him in only his boxers. "Adorable doesn't give you a boner Derbear." Casey giggled and Derek groaned as she stroked his hard on through the green plaid boxers.

Derek was finally fed up. He took off her bra and flipped them over so Casey was beneath him. "I love you too much these days." Derek groaned loudly while Casey started sucking on his neck and upper chest leaving bite marks. Then Derek removed both of the couple's underwear and had her.

The whole time they did all of that, both were playing a starring competition. Neither won because both kept their gaze and the only time they closed their eyes was when they shared passionate kisses on the bed after the fourth time.

Casey, being Casey, got out of bed and changed into one of Derek's shirts. She curled up next to Derek, who was now in boxers. "Derbear?" Casey whispered into his bare chest.

"Yeah."

"I'm hungry."

"You sound like me."

"I haven't been here for a week so I don't know what you guys have to eat."

"Beer and chips."

"Oh…" He cut her off because Derek knew Casey, she wanted a Derek sandwich.

"I'll go make you a sandwich. You wanna come with me?"

"Sure." Derek got up and picked up Casey bridal style. She started giggling but Derek just held her closer. "Are you ever going to let go of me this weekend?"

"Nope." He said is his annoying Derek way. "I haven't touched you in a week I'm not letting go for awhile."

"What about to make my sandwich?"

"Why do you have to be so smart Princess?"

"Because you're so dumb."

"Harsh Klutzilla."

"Shut up dick wad."

"Have I told you how beautiful you look in my arms?"

"Are you kidding I have sex hair and I need a shower badly."

"You can take one with me in the morning."

"That does sound kind of inviting right now."

"Five times in one night?"

"We've done more before."

"Only the night we first made love."

"Yeah, when we had that big fight over me dating the goalie and you and I fucked in the locker room all night."

**Flashback**

"Casey. You can't give it up to him."

"Why not? It's my life. I'm not a virgin anymore Derek!"

"Yes you are."

"So what if I am."

"You don't just give up your virginity to so random guy who doesn't love you."

"Says the man whore!"

"Case! I'm not a man whore! I'M A GODDAMN VIRGIN!"

"Oh." Casey drew silent. "I just thought you know…"

"Yeah well I've been saving it for the right girl."

"You sound like you already know who she is."

"I do. I love her but she hates me."

"I doubt she hates you. No one can hate you."

"You hate me." It was less of a statement and more of a hint Derek didn't know he was giving.

"I could never hate you." Casey took a seat on the stands. "I love you." She thought he couldn't hear but Derek heard the soft whisper and knew.

He pulled Casey into a standing position and held her close. "I love you too." And with that he covered her mouth with his own.

**Present:**

"I love you too." Derek kissed Casey.

"That's what you said to me but I never knew it meant that we'd be dating four years and sharing a career."

The pair returned to the room and Casey closed her eyes. Derek kissed her behind the ear where a small letter 'D' was tattooed. "Tomorrow I'm going ring shopping for you Casey; I'm going to ask you to be my forever." He thought she was asleep but Casey, oh Casey heard everything.


	2. Ring

2. Ring

"So we put it to a vote?" Derek called out to his house. The varsity hockey team was scattered around the four couches and seven chairs. They were gathered to discuss the matter of how Derek should propose to Casey.

It sounds odd that the hockey team wanted input on Dereks romantic affairs, but the team had a special bond with Casey and the amazing food she made for them. They even put together a grocery fund for her so she could cook for them. And let's face it she was pretty hot too.

"Who votes for the beach?" A single hand went up. Everyone looked at him with confusion.

"Okay no beach. What about a restraunt?" No one raised there hand.

"So," Derek held up the five carat diamond ring. "I guess we all know when Casey's gonna get this."

XOXO

"What exactly did he say?" Emily picked another dress of the rack. "What about this one."

"First off. No thank you that's hideous. And secondly he said 'I'm going ring shopping tomorrow. I'm going to ask you to be my forever.'" Casey giggled and Emily ahh'd.

"I think he's going to ask you soon. I mean what big events are coming up?"

"Uhm, our fourth anniversary is next Saturday."

"That's it!" The store turned to face the exuberant Emily.

"What?"

"Derek is going to take you out to dinner and ask you to marry him."

"That doesn't sound like Derek."

"What are you talking about it's classic. He'll bring you to a nice diner." Emily was now twirling around Casey holding a large white dress against herself. "He'll put it in your champagne glass. And when you go to take a sip you'll find it and he'll get on one knee and,"

Casey cut off Emily. "Was there a chic flick marathon last night?"

"Maybe, but" Casey cut her off again.

"Emily. I know Derek he's going to bring me to a fancy dinner, talk about how much he wants me to be his wife, order desert and right before he asks for my hand in marriage he'll ask me for the fifth time that night to ditch the date and go back to the house."

"You know him to well. But he might surprise you."

XOXO

Derek looked at the ring for the seventeenth time that morning. Today was his fourth anniversary. Four years ago he asked Casey to move in with him and every year since he was scared to ask her again. But he had rehearsed what he was going to say and he wasn't going to let her say no. Not again, never.

Flashback:

"Casey please I'm not happy at that house and I know you hate your dorm. Let's get Nora and George to give us a little money for an apartment."

"Derek, I can't move in with you."

"I promise I changed. I'm not that fifteen year old prankster. I'm a man."

"It's not that. I can't move in with you. I'll be to tempted." The last sentence came out as a whisper but from Derek's spot in the booth next to Casey he heard.

"I love you too."

"What?"

"That's why you won't move in with me?"

"Derek it's wrong. Think of George and Nora."

"I'm to busy thinking about you." Casey was blushing now.

"Lizzie knows."

"Edwin knows." The siblings laughed and Derek put his palm against Casey's check. "I have to go girlfriend. I'll call you after practice."

Casey put her hand on Derek's upper thigh. "I never said I'd be your girlfriend. And I'm going to your practice."

Derek got up and pulled Casey against him into a tight embrace. "I think I love you."

XOXO

"Chill it's just a hockey game." Emily gave Casey a reassuring smile.

"I know it's today." Casey looked gloomily at her reflection.

"Whats wrong with today?" Emily sat on Casey's bed and waited for her to respond.

"Derek is going to ask me to move in with him." Casey picked a jacket out of her closet. "He almost asked yesterday but instead he asked if I would go with him to this game."

"Well they are great seats and," Casey turned and gave Emily a look that Derek couldn't dare crack a joke at.

"I don't know if I can say no, but I mean if I say yes then you'll never see me again."

"What?"

"Derek will lock me in the bathroom and fuck me for eternity!" A knock came and both girls froze.

Emily spoke up, "who is it?"

"Derek."

"Coming asshole!"

"Love you too Casey."

"Love or love to make love?"

"Both."

He opened the door and threw Casey over his shoulder. "Let me down you molester!"

"Don't make me molest you Casey." He held her legs and squeezed her ass.

Casey started to giggle and Emily said goodbye before walking out.

"You big bloke! You scared Emily away!" Casey hit Derek on the chest as he put her down.

"Were leaving now." He grabbed her hand before she could grab her purse. "You don't need that."

"Uh yeah I do!" She reached for her bag but Derek had a lock on her waist.

"No. I have money and a phone so chill."

"Protection!" Derek laughed as Casey reached for her bag again.

"I never said anything about love making but if you insist." Derek unzipped Casey's sweatshirt which brought her back to the real world.

"I meant my taser so I can protect myself from you. I don't carry those."

"Your such a prude. You can't even say condom." Derek held her hand and walked towards the elevator.

Casey covered his mouth with her other hand. "Shh. People can hear you."

Derek laughed and kissed Casey behind her ear. "I love that tattoo."

"Oh so you did notice."

"I noticed the day you got it but you never told me so I thought it was a secret."

"Shut up. I don't want people to see it because it's just for you."

"I love you too."

"Why do you always say that?"

"Because every time you say something sweet it means you love me and I have to say it back."

"I love you too."

"Hey!"

"Hey is for horses."

"Then I used it in the right context."

"Dick wad."

"I have a dick but I don't think I am one."

"That's a dick. I always thought you glued a dildo to your mangina."

"Prudey princess. I don't think that was appropriate."

"Oh give me a break!"

"I would but I wanna see the hockey game."

For once Casey liked watching hockey. With Derek next to her the sport seemed less scary. Half the reason she hate hockey was because she hated watching Derek get beat up in the rink.

She felt blessed to have him snuggled up against her. They even got on the kiss cam. Derek being Derek didn't peak her lips they full on made out on the kiss cam.

When it was half time they invited three lucky ticket holders to come down and try to win 10,000 dollars by making three goals against the home teams goalie. Of course there was a old man, a little girl and the third person had to be Derek. I think you know who brought home the check.

XOXO

Derek pulled up into an apartment parking lot.

"Why are we here?" Casey looked to a smirking Derek.

"Home." He said it in such a duh way that made Casey feel stupid. But only for a second.

"This isn't my dorm building and it's not the frat house."

"It's our apartment. Signed the lease yesterday."

"No I didn't."

"It was after you thought you could drink as much as me."

"Was it before or after the Daniels?"

"After."

She whispered something about knowing it wasn't worth it. But Derek just picked her up bridal style as the elevator doors opened.

The apartment was on the upper most level of the three story building. Derek took out his set of keys and opened the door with the number 21 on it. "Welcome home princess."

The front room had Derek's prized recliner, a small flat screen that was in Casey's room, a sofa that once sat opposite the small television.

Derek kept Casey wrapped in his arms as he moved from the front room to the kitchen. It was a quant space with a white tile counter top and a large refrigerator.

Next to the kitchen was a small area with a dark wood dining table.

"You really went all out on this Derek." Casey was grinning ear to ear.

"Anything for the light of my life."

"I thought beer was the light of your life?"

"I still need someone to drink with me and lie in bed with hangover food."

"Speaking of bedrooms," Derek gave Casey a smirk.

"It's a two bedroom." Casey thought Derek would get a one bedroom for them. She knew he loved her but...

"So that's a master and a guest room?" That was Casey's way of saying that she wanted this to work and that she wanted to live together not just in the same house.

"I already put your stuff in the master but I can put most of it in the guest."

"No 'I love you too'?"

"What about just I love you."

"I'd love to try out the bathtub."

"I'd love to join you."

Derek walked Casey into the master bedroom but before they reached the bathroom Casey gave Derek a weird look. "How did you get all my stuff here when I just left my room."

"The hockey team can do alot with a uhaul in two hours."

"You let them go through my stuff."

"I didn't let them. Emily packed and unpacked all of your clothes."

"She's my best friend but how did you get her to do that?"

"I promised to set het up with Justin. Were going to Red Boot with Emily and Justin Friday."

"But you have an appointment with the masseuse..."

Derek cut her off, "Oh I'm still getting that nude massage you promised me. We're just gonna leave early."

XOXO

The weekend passed in a blur. Casey and Derek were comfortable in there apartment. Emily hit it off with Justin. But something was nagging at Casey. She knew she would be engaged by summer, and that is something a daughter needs to tell her mother.

It was already Wednesday. Casey invited Nora and George up for the weekend as a nice break from the kids. She offered of they wanted to bring Liz and Ed but a teen free weekend was too appealing, they were bringing Marti because she missed her Smerek.

What Casey didn't know was that Derek had already asked Nora's permission to marry Casey. He even spoke to Casey's dad about it. George and Nora agreed that Derek and Casey were meant to be and they accepted the couple. Casey, oh Casey she didn't know a thing.


End file.
